


call you mine

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: You're in your third year now at Karasuno and as usual, your life had the worst timing. Just as you decided to apply to college in Tokyo, you realized that you liked Daichi Sawamura as much more than a good friend or volleyball captain. You couldn't imagine continuing to be a team manager and being forced to watch him daily when just the sight of him had your chest aching with longing. You make up your mind to tell Daichi, but he's a lot more stubborn and strong-willed than you realize.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	call you mine

Practice was running later than usual, and the skies outside the gym had already grown dark by the time the volleyballs had all been collected and put away.

The chatter of the boys began to steadily fade until you could only hear the occasional squeak of your shoes against the waxed floor as you looked around to make sure no one had left anything out or behind.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the solid thwack of the gym door against its metal frame. It probably needed some oiling, based on that grinding sound. Maybe you could ask Takeda-sensei if the school had some maintenance supplies you could use.

“Y/N…Y/N… Hey! Are you alright?”

You came to when Daichi was standing right in front of you, peering into your face and looking concerned.

“Ah… sorry about that. Just got lost in thought. I’m alright, did you forget something?”

Daichi laughed and shook his head.

“Come on, everyone’s gone for the day. Let’s go.” He gestured for you to follow as he began to walk towards the open door.

When you didn’t move, Daichi turned around to look at you, brows furrowed.

“Do you have a ride home already? Don’t tell me you were planning on walking home by yourself this late.”

You looked away, feeling unable to admit now that you hadn’t even thought about the walk home. Daichi, of course, could read you like an open book at this point.

“You know you can always ask me, right?”

With a soft sigh, he grasped your hand and led you out of the gym, turning off the lights and locking up behind you.

As the two of you walked home, the road had never felt so long. His hand was big and warm, and neither of you had made any motion to let go yet. You bit your lip, afraid to ask but unwilling to pull away. It felt like your insides were tangling into knots and you could not find any words in your brain to hold even a semblance of conversation.

When you passed by the convenience store, you couldn’t help but light up. You could hear Daichi openly chuckle as he followed you in without any hesitation.

“We’re clo- oh, it’s you two! Make sure you eat proper meals, and don’t stay too late, alright?”

It was probably much too late to reflect on this, but with even Coach Ukai’s mother recognizing the two of you easily, you probably came here too often. Still, as long as they had your favorite snacks, you weren’t planning on breaking tradition.

“We will, thank you!” Daichi and you chorused before heading to your usual aisle. You both grabbed a bottled drink and a snack and quickly checked out at the register.

With a warm smile and wave, she shooed the two of you off, and you laughed at how similar she and Coach Ukai were, gruff but soft, even if they both dismissed the idea outright.

As you continued to stroll in the moonlight, you couldn’t help but think about the future. Soon the team would fight through the Interhigh tournament, and soon Daichi would graduate and move on. You were planning to apply to college in Tokyo, and you knew he was thinking of staying in Miyagi.

No matter how emotionally invested you were, you knew that in a year, you would be gone. You mentally berated yourself – of course you would start falling for someone in your last year of high school.

It had been weighing on you all week, when to break the news to him.

Just when you were about to open your mouth, Daichi stopped in his tracks. Following his line of vision, you realized you were next to a nostalgic playground. Exchanging brief glances, the two of you wordlessly moved to sit on the swings, your bags tossed on the mulch below.

“What’s bothering you?”

You huffed a laugh helplessly. Daichi was always so straightforward and caring, and you admired that about him. But now those things seemed to hurt you even more, knowing you couldn’t run away from those eyes.

“Daichi… I know this is very selfish of me, but I don’t think I can keep working as the team manager.” Met with silence, you hurried to fill the space and kept talking, never looking at him.

“I’ll find someone capable to replace me, don’t worry… And it’s not because of the team, it’s just me.”

Starting to feel intensely terrified by the continued silence, you took a deep breath and turned to see his response.

“This is about college, right?” He was looking right at you, and your fingers clenched the swing seat as you forced yourself to keep facing him.

“H-How did you – ”

“I heard about it from Suga. Why couldn’t you tell me?”

Daichi sounded so disappointed, you wanted to hide. But at this point, you had already come to terms with the idea that he might not want to talk with you again. After all, you didn’t share any classes so out of sight, out of mind, right?

“That’s not going to happen.”

“H-huh?”

“I’m not going to stop talking to you. I just want to know why you’re not telling me the truth.”

You really were no match for Daichi. Letting out a sigh, you leaned back on your swing and looked up at the moon.

“You know, Daichi, you’ve always been a good friend of mine. So good that I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until a few months ago. But now you’re heading into your last year of Interhigh, and I know how much the team means to you. I can’t let myself get in the way of that just because of how I feel. I just… can’t handle being around you like this anymore.”

“What on earth –”

“Sawamura Daichi. I li – mmph!”

Your eyes widened comically as Daichi pulled at your swing and suddenly kissed you, his slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against yours.

When your eyes slipped closed, you felt him briefly hum against your mouth before moving away, your swing swaying as he let go.

“At least let me say it first, darn it!”

You stared at him, mystified. What was going on? Did that just happen?

“Y/N. I like you, a lot. Let’s go out.”

“But what about the team? And I’m going to Tokyo, you know? I don’t want to hurt you!”

Daichi grasped your hands firmly, looking you right in the eyes.

“That’s not going to happen. You’re worth it. You make me feel alive, and I want to treasure that. I want to be with you, even if it’s long distance. This isn’t about the team, this is about us. How do you feel about it?”

“When you already know… I like you, Daichi! So much!”

You were torn between laughing and crying and ended up doing both as Daichi chuckled and pulled you into his arms, stroking your head softly. Feeling his chest rumble when he laughed made your stomach do cartwheels, and before you knew it, your tears had stopped.

As your outburst subsided, Daichi leaned back to wipe the tear tracks from your cheeks. You could feel the callouses on his hands that spoke volumes about his hard work and dedication to what he cared about. Despite yourself, you started to wonder if you really were enough for Karasuno’s passionate captain.

“Daichi, are you really alright with me?”

It came out of your mouth before you could even register it. But Daichi, as ever, somehow always knew what to say.

“Believe me, I’ve waited for this moment for a long time… the moment I could call you mine. No takebacks, you’re stuck with me now!”

You felt silly for having given up on Daichi before even talking to him about it. And if he was willing to give this a try, you were more than willing to rise to the challenge.

“And you’re mine too, Daichi. Don’t you forget it!”

Looping your arms around his neck, your laughter floated into the night sky as your warm lips found each other again and again, thoughts light and heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi is such a good captain, I love his character. He's mature, reliable, empathetic, and doesn't give up because the game isn't over until it ends. You know he's not going to give up on you easily either :)
> 
> Find this and more of my Haikyuu writing on tumblr @sosugasweet! Come and say hi, feel free to send in some requests ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
